110415 - Business, Frustration, Romance and Determination
galvinizedGlobalization GG began pestering allodicTemperament AT at 11:24 -- 11:24 GG: Hello Ms. Fenrix. 11:24 AT: Hi. 11:26 AT: Is therre something that you need 11:28 GG: Nothing but the usual. There are still players yet to enter the game, and I haven't spoken to any of them. 11:28 AT: I know one of them and spoke with one in passing 11:28 AT: They'lll make it in 11:29 GG: Both of them trolls? Or had you managed to get a hold of Arty? 11:30 AT: I have not but I hearrd that Mike had 11:30 AT: Both trrollls, yes 11:30 AT: I have a warrning to rellay 11:31 AT: Nyarrlla has reached a state of such incrrediblle defensiveness that he brroke off both of his quadrrants and then attempted to mind contrroll Aaisha and I 11:31 AT: He failled to contrroll me but onlly barrelly 11:31 GG: ... 11:31 AT: He's stilll on my lland but that may change 11:31 AT: So if you see him prroceed with caution 11:32 GG: I'm. 11:33 GG: G O D there's so much there... A L R I G H T ! Alright, I'm going to take a few deep breaths and. 11:33 AT: A parrt of me wants to trry to hunt him down but 11:33 AT: He's stilll on ourr team 11:34 AT: As bad as this is 11:34 GG: Truthfully I'd planned on avoiding him until this mess cleared up, anyway. 11:34 AT: Good 11:34 GG: I'm trying. V E R Y hard not to begrudge him his actions in this state but he's making it H A R D E R A N D H A R D E R ! 11:35 AT: I have been doing the same 11:35 AT: That was my job, as his Moirraill 11:35 AT: Which I suppose was a mistake 11:35 GG: Forgive my ignorance on the matter but, Moirail? 11:35 AT: Yes. 11:35 AT: Moirraill 11:36 GG: Another troll term I'm unfamiliar with. 11:36 AT: Oh. 11:36 AT: Do you not have quadrrants 11:37 GG: I don't even know what those are. Besides that there are P R O B A B L Y four of them. 11:37 AT: Yes. 11:37 AT: Therre arre 11:37 AT: What is human romance llike 11:37 AT: Forr comparrison 11:37 AT: You do have romance don't you 11:37 GG: Of C O U R S E ! 11:38 GG: Romance is cut-and-dry, and at the same time N E I T H E R of those things. 11:39 GG: I haven't tasted the fruit of it yet myself but Cousin Mae often described it to me in our younger years. 11:40 GG: She described it in overly flowery terms and metaphors, like an eternal bond that not only survived but T H R I V E D on taking the good A N D the bad in accord. 11:41 AT: That is verry vague 11:42 GG: There was a lot more to it than that, obviously. Love is no giving yourself over to someone, and having them give themselve to you. 11:43 AT: Welll okay 11:44 GG: L O V E is hard to describe, honestly! 11:44 AT: Yes 11:44 AT: That is entirrelly trrue 11:45 GG: So what are these Q U A D R A N T S like, then? 11:45 AT: Okay I'm not surre wherre to starrt 11:46 AT: Fundamentallly they arre spllit between concupiscent and concillatorry, and redrrom and bllackrrom 11:46 AT: With each quadrrant being a differrent connection between those things 11:46 AT: To starrt with Moirrailllegiance due to that being exactlly what we werre tallking about 11:47 AT: That's a concillatorry redrrom rellationship between two trrollls in which it's llike a mutuall pact of supporrt whille allso trrying to keep each otherr somewhat grrounded 11:47 AT: So as to prrevent morre viollent trrollls frrom doing things that they may regrret 11:47 AT: And allso to prrotect the lless viollent, frrequentlly 11:48 AT: In regarrds to Nyarrlla ourrs wound up fundamentallly one sided in that he made no efforrt to prrotect orr keep me grrounded, instead lleaving that to 11:48 AT: Just about everryone ellse 11:48 AT: Whille I did everrything I coulld to keep him frrom making horrriblle horrriblle mistakes, which frranklly he ignorred 11:48 AT: Whille somehow stilll bellieving that he was entitlled to my time which accompanies that aspect of romance 11:49 AT: Do you underrstand 11:49 GG: Yes. Please continue, this is all very F A S C I N A T I N G ! 11:49 AT: I can attempt to expllain it furrtherr if that isn't entirrelly trransparrent 11:49 AT: Does that quadrrant make sense to you 11:50 AT: Is that something that humans have 11:50 GG: A bond on basis of support and leveling one another out. It almost sounds like a two-way psychiatrist, or deep friendship, or perhaps B O T H of those things at the same time? 11:51 AT: Those worrds due not make me feell illl frrom theirr inaccurracy so they may at lleast somewhat reprresent the trruth 11:51 AT: Regarrdlless 11:52 AT: The otherr thrree arre Matesprritship, Auspisticism, and Kismesissitude 11:52 AT: I'lll go next to Matesprritship due to it allso being redrrom 11:52 AT: Fundamentallly it's based in both empathizing and enjoying the company of anotherr trrolll whille being 11:52 AT: Generrallly attrracted to them 11:53 AT: Prrimarrilly focused on theirr positive attrributes 11:53 AT: Some Matesprritships borrderr on the palle at times, due to how cllose they can get, but those rellationships can then frrequentlly become strrained 11:53 AT: Oh 11:53 AT: Moirrailllegiance is reprresented by the symboll ♦ 11:53 AT: And Matesprritship by ♥ 11:54 AT: They arre the "palle" and "fllushed" quadrrants, respectivelly 11:54 AT: And constitute the entirrelly of redrrom 11:54 AT: With the fllushed quadrrant being the concupiscent forrm, and palle being the concillatorry 11:54 AT: I'm speaking verry generrallly of courrse 11:54 GG: Interesting. 11:55 AT: Redrrom prrimarrilly invollves an apprreciation and pity of the parrtnerr invollved 11:55 AT: Wherreas bllackrrom is based much morre in hate orr strrong disllike 11:55 AT: Which frrequentlly takes the forrm of intense rivallrries 11:56 AT: The calliginous quadrrant, which is the bllackrrom equivallent to Matesprritship, is callled Kismesissitude and is reprresented by ♠ 11:56 AT: And is fundamentallly in both respecting someone and absollutelly despising them as an individuall 11:56 AT: LLoving to hate them, in a way 11:57 AT: Frrequentlly these rellationships arrise between peoplle who compete with one anotherr, and can often llead to imprroved resullts in whateverr it is they're competing in 11:57 AT: If theirr uh 11:57 AT: Feellings don't distrract them too much 11:57 AT: As this is verry verry farr frrom concilliatorry 11:58 AT: The ashen quadrrant is one of the most difficullt to underrstand 11:58 AT: Auspisticism is one of the lless common forrms in that it takes pllace between two peoplle 11:59 AT: Wherre one acts as a mediatorr between two otherrs so as to prrevent them frrom forrming a separrate quadrrant that coulld be harrmfull to eitherr them as individualls orr the grroup 11:59 AT: It is reprresented by a ♣ 11:59 GG: So. 11:59 AT: Frrequentlly trrollls can vacilllate between two orr morre quadrrants due to the compllex naturre and the feellings that accompany them 11:59 AT: The most common is ♥ / ♠ vacilllation 11:59 AT: Yes? 12:03 GG: The four quadrants are split down the middle between red, or positive feelings, and black, or negative feelings. Roughly. And mediation falls into the later category as an outlier involving 3 individuals. 12:03 AT: To drramaticallly simpllify it, yes 12:05 GG: And they exist to keep two trolls from entering an unhealthy relationship, whatever relationship that may be? 12:05 AT: Yes. 12:06 GG: Sorry if I seem stuck on this, you had me R I G H T up until that point! But I'm getting it, I think. 12:06 AT: That is allso the one that most trrollls allso have prrobllems with 12:06 AT: Though lless conceptuallly and morre in appllication 12:06 AT: It's something that must be handlled verry carrefullly and has been something that I, mysellf have avoided 12:07 AT: Within ourr cullturre it used to be requirred that you have both a Matesprrit and Kismesis by the time the drrones came by 12:07 AT: Due to theirr needing to colllect 12:07 AT: Genetic materriall 12:07 GG: Oh. Oh, my. 12:07 AT: Forr the sake of delliverry to the Motherr Grrubs in the brrooding caverrns forr reprroduction 12:08 AT: If you failled in that you woulld be cullled 12:08 GG: Another term I'm not entirely familiar with but whose meaning I can guess from context. 12:09 AT: As a jadebllood it was my responsibillity to be one of those that woulld tend to the Motherr Grrubs 12:09 AT: Which is 12:09 AT: LLess so, now 12:10 GG: What happened? 12:10 AT: Welll my llusus was a Virrgin Motherr Grrub 12:10 AT: And she decided that 12:10 AT: Prrototyping herrsellf was a WONDERRFULL idea 12:12 GG: Lusus? 12:12 AT: Yes 12:12 AT: LLusus 12:12 AT: LLike a 12:12 AT: Guarrdian 12:14 GG: So your "parent" so to speak? And she was to mother others when she reached maturity? 12:14 GG: What an I N T E R E S T I N G relationship! 12:15 AT: I am unsurre as to what exactlly a parrent is 12:15 AT: And that allso isn't quite trrue 12:15 AT: She was neverr fated to serrve in the caverrns 12:15 AT: Which seems cllearr now 12:15 AT: She was 12:16 AT: The onlly one that I know of that lleft them, actuallly 12:16 AT: It is something that was highlly unusuall 12:18 GG: And she likely won't be able to restore your people as a fragment of the game. 12:18 AT: Yes 12:18 AT: Which is 12:18 AT: Somewhat prrobllematic 12:19 GG: So. Barring anything E X T R A O R D I N A R Y the twelve of you left to your race will be the last. 12:19 AT: This is something that I am trrying to forrget 12:19 GG: Don't. 12:20 AT: To forrget untill the time comes wherre I can actuallly do something about it 12:20 AT: I don't think you underrstand what it is llike to have yourr wholle duty as an individuall as the llast of yourr caste to be strripped both of that responsibillity and allso to have ratherr dirrectlly failled yourr entirre race 12:20 AT: Frranklly with everrything ellse that is not something that I need to deall with forr the time being 12:21 AT: The time forr that willl come llaterr 12:23 GG: Yes. But it W I L L come, and we W I L L have the means to capitalize on it. 12:23 GG: I understand the feeling of failing your people A N D your planet, if nothing else. It isn't the same thing, but between our races the slight portions of overlap are about the B E S T we'll probably be able to manage. 12:24 GG: And our situation is E X A C T L Y extraordinary enough that I think there will be few mistakes or failings we won't be able to remedy. 12:24 AT: Do you sincerrelly bellieve that I am unawarre of that 12:25 AT: Orr do you bellieve that my efforrts to orrchestrrate and keep alll of this prrogrressing reasonablly arre based in some kind of misguided sellf bllame due to my failling 12:27 GG: H A R D L Y ! 12:28 GG: I understand it doesn't factor into your actions, and you're focusing on the present. 12:29 GG: I just thought that maybe it should. We tend to do better with G O A L P O S T S as motivators , and there's something to be said for keeping your mind in the present. But turning a thought to what drives you ever so often can be just as valuable. 12:30 GG: Or so my experience has taught me. 12:30 AT: Do not attempt to instrruct me in how to handlle mysellf 12:30 AT: I woulld be dead if I did not underrstand that 12:32 GG: Not instruction. Just a little advice. 12:32 GG: Unwelcome, I see. If I've insulted you I apologize. 12:32 AT: I am on edge 12:33 AT: Feelling a nearr overrwhellming and furrious powerr cllawing at yourr mind whille allrready sufferring frrom an abysmall headache induced by yourr own psionics and onlly maintaining yourr individuall capacity forr thought onlly to be ignorred and brrushed aside generrallly does not facillitiate dipllomacy 12:33 AT: Onlly barrelly, I mean 12:34 AT: If I werre of weakerr stuff I woulldn't have helld a chance 12:34 AT: Tyrrians arre naturrallly resistant to such things and Aaisha didn't stand a chance 12:35 AT: Do not misjudge my deterrmination forr imprroving the futurre, Millo 12:37 GG: I wouldn't D R E A M of it! And your drive and capability is proven; I may have to save my advice for someone more needing of it. 12:38 AT: Therre arre absollutelly those two need it morre than I do 12:40 GG: Perhaps Y O U could advise M E on that. 12:40 AT: Who 12:40 AT: Not two 12:40 AT: But 12:41 AT: Frranklly 12:41 AT: Of those that I'm awarre of I doubt you woulld be ablle to hellp them 12:41 GG: I know. 12:42 AT: Regarrdlless 12:42 AT: I have a few things I need to tend to 12:42 AT: Forr the sake of my own safety 12:42 AT: We can speak llaterr 12:42 GG: I'd like that. 12:42 AT: Goodbye -- allodicTemperament AT ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 12:42 -- Category:Milo Category:Lorrea